open_heartfandomcom-20200215-history
Dylan Blake
Dylan Blake is a gutsy, headstrong heroine and, thanks to a run-in with the law, Open Heart Memorial's newest volunteer. Despite her rebellious streak, break-ins and vandalism were never Dylan's kick, – she just needed something to distract her from the pain of her dad's recent disappearance. Honest, brave and loyal to a fault, Dylan is comfortable butting the heads with authority if it means defending her friends or seeking the truth. And while she is a little misguided in her romantic pursuits, she remains laser-focused on finding out what happened to her dad. And a determined Dylan Blake is not to be messed with. She is London Blake's younger sister. She is friends with Jared Malik and no longer friends with Teddy Ralston and Rayna Sherazi as of Ancient History. She is best friends with Mikayla Walker and is in a relationship with Wes Silver. She is protrayed by Karis Cameron. Character History Season 1 Dylan Blake is one of the main characters on the show Open Heart. After the disappearence of her father, Dylan starts to go on a crime streak, breaking into people's home with her 'crew'. After breaking into a home, her friend gets hurt, she rushes her to the hospital in the car, which she had stolen... Three months later, she has a parolle officer, and she started volenteering at the hospital. She makes new friends, Wes Silver and Mikayla Walker, on her first day. Dylan gets them involved of the case of her missing father. On Pinbler, Dylan's blog, she updates photo's and video clues of her fathers whereabouts. Although, she doesn't know where he is, everyday she gets closer to finding him. Dylan found his apartment, where he drew the soldier man over and over again. In the apartment, she finds his pills, which Reyna had almost taken. Wes and Mikayla watch her back, when she snuck into the security room, to find the tape of the day her dad went missing, they had texted her "abort". Her mother had found out about her search, only warning her to be careful about it. In the season, Dylan starts to have feelings towards Wes, but doesn't show them much. But the two start to ignore each other, after she is seen getting off of Timothy Hudson's bike after the lockdown. Wes assumed that there was something going on between the two, but are latter shot down, when Dylan tells him the truth of what happened. Once Dylan told him the truth, Wes gets over it, and the pair make up. In Last Things First, Dylan is first seen breaking into somebody's home with the Bling Ring. After tripping the alarm, she successfully disables it and the group takes over the house, vandalizing it and doing as they please. When Rayna falls into the table and injures herself, Dylan panics as her other friends flee. She steals one of the homeowner's cars and rushes Rayna to the hospital. When her mother rushes Rayna to trauma, her sister checks on her but the police soon walk in and arrest her. 3 months later, Dylan and London are walking to Open Heart, while Dylan complains how she doesn't want to do volunteering her whole summer. London then tells her it's not that bad, and the consequences could have been more worse. Dylan keeps telling her how she doesn't want to volunteer, but then London changes the subject. They both then walk to the volunteer room, and Dylan says that if their dad was here, she wouldn't have to do this. London then says if their dad was here, she wouldn't be committing crimes. London awkwardly hugs her, then leaves. Dylan then walks into the volunteer room, and the whole room falls silent. Dylan then says hi, and is told that she's late by Jared Malik. Jared then tells her that he is the head of the Youth Volunteer Program and he runs the whole place, but is cut off when Wes Silver says he kind of does, and the whole place laughs. Jared gives Wes a look, then turns back to Dylan. He tells her all of the rules, then asks Mikayla Walker to give her a tour. He then tells the rest of the teens to get to work, then leaves the room. Everyone then leaves to go do their jobs, leaving the room empty except with Dylan, Mikayla and Wes. Dylan then approaches Mikayla, and Mikayla says hi and introduces herself and Wes, and tells her that no one likes Jared. Wes then tells her that the volunteer program can be a lot of fun, she just has to hang out with the right people, hinting towards them. Dylan then says she's just here to stay out of trouble and do her time. Wes then says if she changes her mind she should go find him, welcomes her to Open Heart, then leaves. Mikayla then tells her it's time to start the tour. In Unknown Soldier In Paying for It, Dylan posts sign of Veronica Rykov all over the hospital, and the town, in hopes of getting a call about her where abouts. A woman named Taylor arrives, but when given money for more answers she runs away. Dylan calls the hospital, hoping to save her from dying, and to get answers. When Taylor answers, Wes and Dylan go and visit Jessie's diner. When Wes leaves, Dylan stays in hopes of finding Richard or Veronica but nothing. Dylan puts up a poster of Veronica, and a waitress come up to her and tells her she was in there earlier that afternoon arguing away with a man in a suit. Dylan's phone buzzed, a message from PAG3R appears and Dylan clicks it open. In it reveals a message from Richard Blake telling her that he is okay, but Veronica Rykov appears. She tells her to stop looking that she got him first ... She requests that she is given 250,000 dollars for the return of Richard. Appearances Trivia *She is the protaganist of the series. *She shares the same first name as Dylan Everett who plays Teddy Ralston. *She volunteers at Open Heart Memorial Hospital to find out what happen to her disappearing dad. *When she was born she didn't breath for three minutes as reveled by Mikayla in Last Things First. *She is known as "miracle baby Dylan Blake". *She is a fan of Feist, Constantines, Justin Rutledge, and many more. *She watches The Vampire Diaries. *She likes Harry Potter. * She uses the fictional social media site Pinblr. * She's dating Wes. * She use to be apart of a 'gang' called the Bling Ring which contained herself, Teddy, Reyna, and two other friends, named Alex and Drew. * She's determined to find where her father had went. * Wes and herself found a body in an old ward of the hospital * She was the one who gave her father the watch with the secret compartment * She has been prescribed anxiety medication as of Time Out of Mind Quotes * "Well sometimes alarms get tripped." (in reply to Teddy Ralston) (first line) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teens Category:Open Heart Category:Open Heart Cast